jack_frost_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Jack frost
Jack frost is a mega gamer. Jack Frost is the purest form of gamer, and they can change into many different forms while gaming, such as Black Frost and King Frost. Proud supporter of #banmagolor on twitter. He was one of the leaders of the gamers during the Boomer war. His favorite console is the PS Vita, because it has his favorite game, Kirby Squeak Squad 5; The Royal. His rival is Magolor. Jack Frost knows of Harry Onion and Naruto, who are both evil boomers. He dislikes them and wants them to change. Jack Frost is also a heavy Christian and believes in the deity and doesn't believe in the big bang or any of that rubbish. Personality Jack Frost is an epic gamer, always happy, and did I say epic gamer? He paved the way for The Boomer War, and is an independent Bufu boi. His best friend is Bandana Waddle Dee, but he died, and that made him sad.:((((( One of the first boomers he knew about was Haltmann. Haltmann was in the game Kirby Squeak Squad 5; The Royal and he was NOT a gamer. Jack Frost thought that this was terrible, and swore to never support boomers in their anti-video-game ways. Relationships Pyro Jack Pyro Jack is one of the Jack bros. Jack Frost and Pyro Jack like to eat ice cream together and play video games together, however when Pyro eats ice cream they feel discriminated against because it melts in their hand. Pyro and Jack Frost want to work together to spread the awareness of video games because they like them and think they are fun. Black Frost Jack Frost tries to help Black Frost with his temper so he can have more friends. Jack Frost thinks that Black Frost is a nice person if you get around their temper. Jack loves to play video games with Black Frost because his raging always makes him laugh. Jack Frost likes to scold Black Frost when he gets angry or toxic online. Jack Frost and Black Frost both share similar interests, so they like to hang around eachother. They were very passionate about the Boomer War, and wanted to lead their army to victory. King Frost Jack Frost thinks that King Frost is a cool guy. Jack Frost tries to help King Frost with getting outside more, and they both love to play games with Black Frost. Jack Frost thinks that King Frost is an admirable person, and wants to be like him someday. Jack Frost also likes his taste in classical music. When the Boomer War happened, King Frost really wanted to show the Boomers that games were entertaining, and did not want to fight. Jack told him that there was no way they would listen, and that they had to fight. King Frost disagreed, but he soon realized what Jack said was true. Bandana Waddle Dee Jack Frost had a great respect for Bandana Waddle Dee. He believed that he was a true gamer, and that he would help the gamers. Bandana Waddle Dee was very passionate about the War, wanting the gamers to win. He trusted that Jack Frost would make smart decisions during the war, and Jack took this order very seriously. Jack Frost had known Bandana Waddle Dee for a while and they had always been friends. However, when the Boomer War took place, Jack had never seen him so serious. This gave Jack a boost in fighting spirit, and it made him want to defeat the Boomers even more. When Bandana Waddle Dee sacrificed himself during the war by doing the nae nae, it devastated Jack. Jack Frost was locked in his room for months, until his friends helped him get back to his true self. After this, Jack became even stronger. Joker Jack Frost is Joker's persona. Jack met Joker in Madarame's palace after Joker hit the nae nae, a move that Bandana Waddle Dee does. Jack Frost had respect for Bandana Waddle Dee, so he became Joker's persona. While the war was going on, Joker would work for both sides. When Jack found out about this, he was enraged and punched Joker. However, Joker understood what he did was wrong and apologized. Joker would also aid the gamers after the Boomer War, such as taking out Heihachi Mishima and saving the pupils under him. Joker is also the person that informed Jack about Naruto Uzumaki. Joker was the one that told Jack that he was the only one that didn;t come and that there was something different about him. Lucas Lucas and Jack Frost only met once. While Jack Frost was looking for gamers to fight in the Boomer War, he met Lucas. He asked Lucas to join their forces, however Lucas declined. Lucas' friend, Josuke Higashikata would join their forces. Josuke Higashikata Josuke and Jack Frost only met once during a meeting before the war. They spoke on the war, and Josuke was very confident in the gamers, which made Jack Frost happy. However, he felt that Josuke was a little too arrogant. Jack Ripper Jack Frost and Jack Ripper are very close. Jack Frost asks Jack Ripper to do extremely important gamer jobs����������. Jack Ripper isn't known to many people, and Jack Ripper actually watches Naruto for Jack Frost mostly. Jack Ripper puts his life on the line for Jack Frost over and over again, and Jack Frost always thanks him. Jack Frost considers Jack Ripper one of his most important friends. Heihachi Mishima Heihachi Mishima met Jack Frost once, and that was when he was being exiled. Heihachi didn't like how passionate Jack Frost was about games, and it made him angry. Jack Frost hated Heihachi Mishima for what he did and what he said about games. Jack Frost wanted to give him the death penalty, but he was exiled instead. Dr. Wily Dr. Wily tried to suck up to Jack Frost to make him like him more, but this made Jack Frost even angrier. Jack also wanted Dr. Wily to be killed, but he was exiled because everyone told him that was wrong. Jack later realized that Dr. Wily was the worst of the three, and that he did the most evil things. Dr. Eggman At the time, Jack Frost disliked Dr. Eggman for the fact that he caused the Boomer War himself, and the fact that he was bald. When Dr. Eggman died, Jack Frost heard that he learned what he did was wrong, and he forgave Dr. Eggman and wished him well in the afterlife. Magolor Jack Frost doesn't like Magolor because he lies so much and considers him a rival. However, when Magolor went to the Boomers, Jack was infuriated. When Magolor apologized for what he did, and Jack does not forgive him. Jack Frost was unaware of the fact that Magolor had saved many gamers during the war from boomers. Jack also does not know that Magolor has a secret crush on him. He is very oblivious to it. Daroach Daroach was a heroic character in a video game made after the war. Jack Frost liked how Daroach characterized Bandana Waddle Dee, with them both dying after the war. Jack Frost thought Daroach was the ideal gamer, and he aspires to be like Daroach. Naruto Uzumaki Jack Frost hates Naruto. When Jack heard from Joker that Naruto was the only pupil of Heihachi's that didn't come with him, he asked Jack Ripper to watch him. Jack Ripper reported his weird behavior to Jack, and this is how Jack Frost learned about Harry Onion. Jack's hate for Naruto grew when he heard about all the evil things he had done that isn't known to the media. Harry Onion When Jack found out that Harry Onion is the influencer of the boomers, he grew a hatred for him. Although Harry Onion and Jack Frost have never met, they both hate eachother. Jack wants to show him that games are fun, but Harry Onion is too much of a boomer to understand. Pixie Hoes. Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) Jack Frost does not like Jack Frost. Jack Frost thinks that he is too much of a boomer. Although it is him from another universe, he still dislikes him. Although he dislikes him, he also tries to better himself so that the other versions of himself aren't as bad as Jack Frost. Appearance Jack Frost has an appearance of a snowman. He wears an epic blue hat with a yellow smiley face on it. He has blue boots with yellow tops. He has a jester neck scrunchie with yellow bells because yes, and he always has a holy smile that reveals his sharp two teeth which adds on to his kawaii.Category:Main Characters Category:Gamer Category:The Boomer War